


No Strings Attached, Only Hand-Cuffs and Ties

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mindless Fucking, PWP, Rimming, Voyeurism, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno discovers what Tseng is hiding behind that perfect, immaculate pretence of his – much to someone else's pleasure. Smut, smut and even more smut. If you want plot, this is not for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings Attached, Only Hand-Cuffs and Ties

"Get off my desk, Reno." Tseng didn't even bother to look up from the papers he was studying as he walked into his own office. He didn't have to, he knew Reno was there – and whenever Reno came by, he occupied Tseng's desk, ass firmly planted on top of whatever papers lay scattered across it. Reno didn't know the meaning of the word 'chair'. Another issue completely was the fact that whenever Reno came by Tseng's office he wanted – or planned – something. Tseng wondered which it was that time. "What do you want?" he asked curtly.  
  
"Aw, boss. Can't a man come by simply to enjoy the view?" Reno sure as hell wasn't talking about the panoramic view from Tseng's office windows and they both knew it. Reno had been playing this little game of 'chasing Tseng's tail' for years, and Tseng was well aware.   
  
Tseng looked up and scowled, eyes on Reno. "Cut it, Reno. I said; what do you want?" Walking over to and around the desk, he dropped the stack of papers behind Reno, only to straighten up again, arms crossed in front of his chest. The frown worsened, and he glared impatiently at the back of Reno's head.   
  
"'Okay, okay." Reno got up and waved his arms disarmingly, still smiling lecherously. "I _want_ your ass, but since I suppose that's out of the question, I'll settle for a pay rise, yo."  
  
When Tseng grumbled menacingly, Reno chuckled. "Kidding, kidding. Elena sent me up, said something about a mission?" He hadn't been kidding at all, he thought, as he looked Tseng up and down. His boss was one fine example of man, and Reno wanted to fuck him. Or be fucked by him. Didn't matter too much, either way was fine. The only problem was that Tseng was one cold bitch, or at least he pretended to be one, Reno wasn't sure which it was yet. Which coincidentally was the reason why he was constantly trying to pick fights with Tseng; he wanted to see if he could get some kind of emotional response out of him. Usually he failed, Tseng was just too fucking composed. It irked Reno to no end.  
  
"Ah, yes. Shinra needs you to take the helicopter out and pick up a couple of dignitaries for him the day after tomorrow. So don't crash it before then, please?" Tseng's lips curled up slightly in an amused grin; in reality, Rufus's words had been miles from being that polite – in fact they had been more along the lines of "Don't fucking let him screw up again."   
  
"Is that all, yo?" Reno cocked his head and grinned. "Sure there wasn't anything else you wanted from me?" Yanking Tseng's chain, Reno was still trying to rile him up. He was sure there had to be something more to Tseng than what he let the world see – nobody was that dignified all of the time.  
  
Sitting down in his chair, Tseng swung it around until he was facing Reno. Half-smile still on his face, he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back against the leather. Having grown tired of Reno's transparent games, he decided to play along for once, if for no other reason than vex Reno in return. "There isn't anything you could offer that I couldn't get better elsewhere, at any time." Baring his teeth in a wicked grin, he chuckled as he took in Reno's surprised expression. Actually, he had one particular reason to indulge Reno for once, but it was one Reno didn't need to know about.  
  
"Wha...?" For once Reno seemed lost for words for a moment. "Who? Where? What?"   
  
When Tseng simply lifted an eyebrow conspiratorially and tilted his head towards the words written in large, bold letters across his office wall, Reno's eyes went wide.   
  
"You mean...? For real? Him?" The implications of Tseng's hint was awe-inspiring and the mental images it gave rise to was just about as blisteringly hot as Reno was able to handle without downright drooling. Tseng and _him_ , oh fuck.  
  
Tseng nodded slowly, confirming Reno's suspicions. " _Him_ , indeed. So why would I take you up on anything you offer? You're my subordinate, a hired hand. You do our dirty work, and that's all.” The smile on his face softened his words – they were meant to discourage, not to hurt. “He, on the other hand, he's got money, connections. _Power_. All the things I crave. How are you anything compared to him?"   
  
After thinking hard for a moment, Reno suddenly grinned. "I'm better looking. And I'm a redhead – we're lots more fun than those ditsy blonds. And I'm game for almost anything, yo."  
  
That did make Tseng chuckle. Reno sure was certain of himself. In addition, calling Rufus a 'ditsy blond' did certainly require balls. Tilting his head, Tseng looked Reno over, slowly, languidly, taking in every detail. Reno was...cute? No. Pretty? Not really. Handsome didn't quite cover it. However, he _was_ attractive, that was for sure. The mess of red hair didn't detract from his charms – Tseng reluctantly admitted he'd always had a thing for redheads. He did wonder what Reno would be like in bed – wild and abandoned, perhaps? Hopefully not as clumsy as he was in everyday life. He chuckled.  
  
Reno swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly having gone dry. Apparently Tseng had sides to him Reno hadn't even imagined. Tseng's burning gaze and the half-smile had gone straight to his cock, and he wanted Tseng even more. Reckoning their conversation were already far beyond the point where either would consider accusing the other of sexual harassment, he did the only thing he knew how to – he traded words for action. Stalking around the desk, he closed in on Tseng. Leaning over him, he rested his hands on the chair's side-rests. Looming over Tseng, he smirked mischievously. "Let me prove I'm better?"  
  
Still leaning back comfortably in his chair, Tseng didn't even flinch. Looking up, into Reno's eyes, he sat thinking for a moment. The relationship he was in wasn't an exclusive one and it never would be. It was one of leisure, of acceptance and of sex. Nobody would become jealous if he let Reno do whatever he wanted. In addition, Reno's suggestions _had_ somehow gotten him a bit worked up, damn the kid for being so persistent. And for smelling so good – he had just realised it the moment Reno had entered his personal zone. He basically smelled fuckable. Tseng knew better than to show his agitation though – knew how to keep up his façade in any situation after years of practice.   
  
The question now was should he or shouldn't he? Knowing Reno, Tseng knew he wouldn't make a problem of it afterwards. Reno lusted for things but when he got what he wanted he quickly lost interest. Tseng could deal with that. Reno wouldn't blabber to anyone either, he knew better – being fully aware his job depended on Tseng's grace. It had been some time since Tseng had met up with _him_ , and he was starting to feel it. Reno could probably help with that particular itch in more than an adequate way, at least if he could live up to what he promised.  
  
Teeth bared in a bright smile, Tseng laughed in earnest as he decided. Dropping his arms to his sides again, he lifted himself up from the chair, face closing in on Reno's. "Bring it," he whispered in Reno's ear before letting his tongue run along the line of Reno's ear. The violent shiver racing down Reno's spine didn't go unnoticed.   
  
Reno blanked, only Tseng's words occupying his mind, echoing, over and over again. He wasn't sure he had heard right. All doubts were removed by the tingling feeling brought on by cold air hitting the spot where Tseng's tongue had connected with his ear. One of his hands came up to touch it, the motion completely unconscious. As what had just happened slowly sunk in, the smile on his face grew, his eyes shining. "I'll do my best." Then he pounced – in hindsight he could find no better way to describe his actions than that.   
  
Pressing his lips against Tseng's, he wanted to taste, wanted to feel. Hands went straight for the buttons of Tseng's jacket and shirt, undoing them quickly. He wanted to touch skin, to run his fingers along muscle and bone. As soon as the shirt had been opened, his hands took on a will of their own, wandering, touching, stroking, nails raking over Tseng's nipples, feeling them harden under his touch.  
  
A sharp hiss escaped Tseng, and he fell back in the chair, closing his eyes. Just feeling, his fingers were digging hard into the side-rests. He wanted to touch too, and so he let go, his hands coming up to tangle in Reno's hair, cold, red locks slipping between his fingers – softer than he had thought they would be. Twining his fingers hard into the strands, he yanked Reno's head back, forced him to arch his neck, exposing it to Tseng's wandering mouth. Tongue and teeth, he worked his way up along the pale line, until his mouth rested directly below Reno's ear. Delicate skin against his lips, he sucked gently, listening to Reno breathe louder and louder, harsher in his ear. Reno tasted salty after a long day at work, but not unpleasantly so, and Tseng's eyes drifted shut as he memorised the taste. Slowly starting to move again, his mouth drifted down the line of Reno's chin, until he could pull him in for a deep kiss.  
  
Feeling the pull of Tseng's fingers in his hair and the warmness of his lips on his own, Reno's eyes closed, and he just savoured. He could hear his own soft moans getting harsher and louder again, rasping in his throat with every shallow breath he managed to steal between Tseng's harsh kisses. Knowing where they were headed, he let his fingers find the buttons of his own shirt, undoing them quickly. Still in Tseng's captive hold, he shrugged it and the uniform jacket off his shoulders. Fingers drifted across his own chest, pinching his nipples gently before drifting downward to the fastenings of his slacks. The trousers soon suffered the same fate as the shirt, dropping off Reno's hips and falling to the floor. Stepping out of them, he tried to get to his boots, but Tseng's grip was too firm. He soon forgot about them, as he tried pulling as far away from Tseng as he would allow. His hands moved to Tseng's thighs, stroking upwards, wanting to touch. "Let me," he rasped.  
  
As Tseng eased the grip on Reno's head, Reno sank to his knees. In between Tseng's legs, he moved forward. His hands quickly found their way to the buttons in Tseng's trousers, repeating his earlier deft moves.  
  
Tseng was leaning back in the chair again, chin rested in a hand, the other still in Reno's hair. One side of his mouth pulled up in an arrogant grin, his eyes rested on Reno's face, and a slight flush coloured his cheeks. Reno was attractive indeed, he thought as he watched him intently. Attractive in an overtly sexual sense – he seemed built for fucking. Tseng couldn't wait to feel those plump lips around his cock. Massaging the back of Reno's head gently, he urged him closer. Reno's hands were on his cock, rubbing it through the fabric of his trousers. The friction was all Tseng needed, his eyes narrowing, eyelids flickering as he felt the familiar pressure starting to build in the pit of his stomach.   
  
Reno's eyes were on Tseng's face, taking in every minutiae of his changing expressions. As he pulled down the zip, he could feel Tseng harden under his hands, the slight shift in Tseng's breathing telling of his growing arousal. It amused Reno – Tseng was far more controlled than he felt himself, but apparently he was far from as apathetic as he liked to pretend. When Reno's hand dipped under the fabric to stroke against the head of Tseng's cock, Reno could tell that Tseng was clenching his jaws together, the slight twitch of muscle all he needed to see. Pulling the trousers down as much as he could while Tseng was still sitting, he wrapped a hand around Tseng's length, feeling the soft, warm skin against his palm. Stroking it firmly, he looked Tseng in the eyes and licked his lips.   
  
Tseng's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Reno's pink, wet tongue playing over his lips. Reno was teasing, he knew it, but it just looked so fucking hot. Growling slightly, he tugged at Reno's hair again. "Get on with it."  
  
Reno grinned, and moving in he flicked his tongue across the head of Tseng's cock, the touch quick, teasing, unsatisfying. Tseng hissed, and Reno decided to indulge him. Wrapping his lips around the head, he let them slide down the length, tongue pushing firmly against the underside of Tseng's cock. Gripping the base, he bobbed his head, tasting salt and musk. His other hand gently cupped Tseng's balls, adding an extra level of sensation.  
  
Tseng's head dropped back and his eyes closed completely. His now free hand gripped the side-rest mercilessly. Reno's touches never hesitant, never stopping, Tseng heard his own breathing speed up, harsh and broken, and he had to admit – Reno knew what he was doing. Hands and tongue were providing just the right amounts of pressure and friction, and Tseng could quickly feel the familiar surge of an impending orgasm welling up in the pit of his stomach. Wanting something more than a blow-job, he shook his head to clear his mind. Looking down at Reno, he almost wanted to let him finish, the sight of his flushed face as he concentrated only on Tseng's cock sent a sharp spike of lust down his spine. Still, the need to take things further was stronger, and he let go of Reno's hair. Hand drifting forward, from the back of his head, along the line of his chin, to settle under it. Tilting Reno's head up carefully, he drew Reno's attention to his face again.  
  
"Enough," Tseng said, his voice strained. "Too close now. Want...more."  
  
Reno had never heard Tseng that inarticulate, not even when he was badly injured. Somehow it made him feel proud, knowing he was the one to make Tseng unravel. Smiling, he started to get to his feet again, knowing what Tseng wanted. "If you want that, you better have some slick somewhere close. You ain't fucking me dry, no matter how hot you are, yo."  
  
Tseng pointed to a drawer in his desk – he did always have lube at hand. It had come in handy several times.   
  
Reno rifled through the contents of the drawer, laughing as he pulled out a pair of hand-cuffs. "Use them with him?" he asked as he dangled them from an extended index finger, while looking at Tseng over his shoulder.  
  
Tseng still sat in the chair, hand on his cock, stroking it slowly. He growled again, but there was a smile on his face. "Put those away, and get what you're looking for."  
  
Reno snorted, but dropped the cuffs on the desk. Two seconds later he found what he was looking for, and turned his attention back to Tseng. Uncapping the bottle he poured some in his hand. Capping it again, he tossed it to Tseng. "Lube up, Boss. And watch."  
  
Knowing that what he was doing next usually drove his partners insane with lust, Reno leaned over the desk. Resting his weight on one arm, he moved the other hand behind himself, to his entrance. Well in view for Tseng, he slipped a slick finger past the outer muscle, then another one. He knew exactly how much loosening up he needed for things not to hurt, and that was all he had the time for right then. Feeling a sharp urgency, he needed Tseng inside him, needed to be filled up, needed release. The more he touched himself, the more the need grew, and not being able to take more, he turned to Tseng again. He noticed that Tseng had indeed slicked himself up, and in addition he was harder than he had been just a moment before. His eyes shone with lust and there was even a slight flush to his cheeks.  
  
Smirking, Reno closed the short distance between them, and climbed into Tseng's lap. The chair creaked, but nobody cared. Lifting himself up, Reno closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he felt the head of Tseng's cock against his entrance. Slowly, carefully, he lowered himself, took the whole length in. "Fuck." It was all he could say, completely filled up. A violent shiver racked his body, making the hairs on his arms stand up. Falling forward, his forehead came to rest against Tseng's shoulder. Breathing shallowly, he relished in the feeling of being filled up completely. Even though he hadn't started moving, beads of sweat gathered on his forehead, trailed down his spine, made his entire body feel warm and slick, the sensation so intense it was wreaking havoc on his whole nervous system. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck."  
  
Tseng studied Reno's reaction with wide eyes, it was almost shocking in its intensity. To be honest, he did usually bottom and he knew for certain that he had never reacted with that kind of violent fervour, ever. Unsure what to do, he hesitated – but in the end the compulsion to touch Reno got the upper hand. Hands started to travel up Reno's spine, a simple touch, but one that resulted in Reno violently snapping his head away from Tseng's shoulder, his back arching sharply and his head dropping back. He was keening, Tseng realised, the sound almost eerie.   
  
Every little touch of Tseng's fingers on Reno's skin sent a shock-wave of pleasure right down Reno's spine, close to overloading his brain. He couldn't think, couldn't talk, could only feel. Needing something to hold onto, his hands blindly searched for Tseng's shoulders. Feeling the fabric of Tseng's jacket, he grabbed hold and yanked himself forward again. Face to face with Tseng he grinned, somewhat manically in Tseng's opinion. "Fuck me," Reno ordered, voice faltering, but the intention was still clear. "Fucking move!"  
  
Tseng could only obey, his hands grabbing hold of Reno's hips, helping Reno to move up and down. Tseng thrust against sharply, pushing Reno higher, drawing more of the harsh moans and cries from Reno. He sat up straight, pulled Reno closer, so that he could taste Reno again, his lips and tongue trailing along Reno's clavicle, tongue dipping into the hollow of Reno's throat as Reno's head tilted back again. Trailing down, he licked a sensitive nipple, feeling it harden. Biting down gently, he teased it with his teeth before trailing back up to Reno's neck and shoulder again, biting, licking, tasting.  
  
Reno was nearly delirious, wanting only release, but with Tseng's hands digging into his hips and his own tangled in Tseng's jacket, he just couldn't get the amount of friction needed to come. Untangling a hand from Tseng's jacket, he dropped it to his cock, stroking in rhythm with Tseng's thrusts, quickly feeling the end close in.  
  
Resting a cheek against Reno's chest, Tseng looked down, watched as Reno touched himself. A devilish thought soon crept into his mind and he grinned wickedly. Letting go of Reno's hips with one hand, he moved it to search the top of the desk. Feeling the cold metal against his fingers, he grabbed the cuffs. Bringing them behind Reno's back, out of sight, he hoped Reno was still so far gone he hadn't noticed what he was doing. Slowly letting go of Reno with his other hand, he brought it up to where Reno was still grabbing his jacket. Grabbing Reno by the wrist, he slowly guided his hand behind his back. In one fluid motion he cuffed it, held it there firmly and used the now free hand to grab Reno's other wrist and wrangle it too behind his back. Both hands cuffed, he let go, and grinned up at Reno.  
  
"What the fuck?" Reno sputtered, turning bright red in a matter of moments.   
  
"Punishment for wrinkling my suit." Tseng chuckled. "Also, it's to stop you from touching yourself."  
  
"Why?" Reno hissed, clearly pissed by that point.  
  
"You're not allowed to come quite yet." Tseng sat up straighter, his mouth by Reno's ear. "Since you're fucking me afterwards." He felt Reno stiffen faintly, then relax again in his hold.   
  
The most acute anger seemed to drain from Reno's features, replaced by that burning lust again. "You'd let me?" was his immediate response, and when Tseng nodded, he moaned. "This," he said, indicating his restrained arms, "isn't necessary. I can get it back up for you, yo. A hundred fucking times over, if needed."  
  
His words only made Tseng chuckle. "This is better. I want you to feel it, to feel the desperation, to crave. You're pretty when you beg, did you know that?"   
  
Reno hissed again, but the only response he got from Tseng was a sharp thrust upwards, Tseng filling him up again. Reno's mouth snapped shut, and he shook violently. It wasn't fair, Tseng felt all too good like that. Drawing a shallow breath, he managed to summon up the words he needed in his mind and form his mouth around them. "Fuck you!"  
  
Tseng trailed his hands up Reno's sides and upper arms, barely ghosting the skin. Wrapping his fingers around the whip of longer hair at the base of Reno's skull, he pulled the longer strands over Reno's shoulder, watched them as they hung across his chest, the red an interesting contrast to Reno's pale skin. He wrapped his hand around the lock of hair, feeling it slip between his fingers, silken to the touch. Then he slowly tilted his head sideways and looked up obliquely at Reno. "Later." The grin on his face was truly mischievous.  
  
The moment Tseng's hand twined harder in his hair, Reno knew he was truly fucked. Tseng yanked him forward, out of balance, and with his hands restrained, he had no way to stop himself from falling against Tseng's shoulder, and he swore loudly.  
  
Tseng chuckled softly, and untangled his hand from Reno's hair. Ghosting along Reno's skin again, both of Tseng's hands moved down to cup Reno's ass. Tseng started thrusting up again, hearing Reno hiss and sputter at first, but as soon as he managed to find a steady rhythm, the sounds softened to moans and sighs. Dipping his head down slightly, Tseng nuzzled the junction between Reno's neck and shoulder, grazing it with his teeth, sucking gently – and he felt every last bit of tension leave Reno's body again.   
  
Reno closed his eyes and pushed his face even harder into Tseng's shoulder. He was going to kill Tseng for what he'd done. Later. Right now he was too busy feeling, too busy craving every minute touch and movement. His cock was caught between them, and the friction he got from that was driving him higher, pushing him to his limits, but still it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. He had a feeling Tseng knew – that fucking bastard. He was so going to fuck him raw in revenge – if he could only concentrate enough on planning that, he might not go insane from lust. But Tseng's teeth at his neck was too fucking distracting, too..., too..., aww, fuck, he'd forgotten what he was thinking about. He blamed the sensation of Tseng's fingers drifting down the cleft of his ass, pulling the cheeks apart, the tips of his fingers stroking against the stretched skin around his entrance. Reno howled into Tseng's shoulder, shaking again. That was it, he decided – Tseng was fucking trying to kill him by sensory overload – which wasn't really that bad a way to go. Closing his eyes and biting into Tseng's jacket, he made up his mind to just go with the flow – to memorise the feeling of Tseng fucking him. It was going to fuel more than one wet dream in years to come, that was for certain. He'd never even been close to imagine how much of a kinky son of a bitch Tseng was, and now he was paying dearly for it. Somehow it was still a price he was more than willing to pay. Aw, fuck it, he was enjoying himself immensely and he was horny as hell, there was no getting away from it. "Fuck, Tseng. Help me back up. I want to watch you come, yo." Reno sounded completely breathless, but he meant what he said. Even though he wasn't allowed to come right now, but he sure as hell wanted to see Tseng's face as he came. He'd always loved seeing that particular expression and all variations of it on his lovers, and know it was his doing. It was simply powerful.   
  
Tseng's hands moved, pushed against Reno, helped him straighten up. Properly on his knees, Reno could move on his own again. The slow, steadfast rhythm Tseng had set had been good, but Reno needed something more. Moving over Tseng, he upped the tempo, enough that Tseng had to steady him with a hand on his hip. This time it was Reno who grinned wickedly. If he weren't allowed his own pleasure, he fucking take Tseng's, force it from him. Leaning back, he managed to support himself on Tseng's thighs, even with hands cuffed together. Arched back like that, he put on his best show, willing his inner muscles to tighten, to clench down on Tseng. Riding Tseng desperately, hard, calculated, he felt his own arousal surge again, higher and higher. He could have come like that, but willed himself not to. He'd been promised Tseng's ass, and he would have it. Dropping his head even further back, he laughed.  
  
Tseng's hands on Reno's hips were bruising, his grip so hard his knuckles had turned white a long time ago. Staring hungrily at Reno, he got the distinct feeling he had lost control. It was...exhilarating, for lack of a better word. The surge had transformed into a pure deluge of lust and pleasure and he was drowning in it. Every muscle in his body was tensing, his toes digging into the soles of his boots, and fingers trying to tighten even further, though it was impossible. Back arching, he threw his head back , mouth dropping open in a silent, breathless moan. The sharp, sudden uncoiling in the pit of his stomach hit like a tsunami, needle-sharp shocks of electricity running along every nerve-path – slight tingling turning into a full blown electrical storm. As the tenseness shifted, moved, raced through him, the moan turned into a low growl, and he came hard. Mind-shatteringly hard.  
  
Coming down slowly, he sank into the chair, every limb going limp. Eyes closed, he concentrated on getting his breath back. Feeling Reno shift in his lap, he slowly opened his eyes, only to realise Reno had sat up and was now face to face with him, mischievous grin plastered to his face.  
  
"You better recover quickly, yo. It's my turn now." Reno wriggled in Tseng's lap. "And get these fucking cuffs off me, I need my hands."  
  
Moving languidly, sated, Tseng slipped one arm around Reno, to keep him balanced, and rolled the chair over to the desk. Rifling through the drawer with one hand, he managed to pull out the keys and unlock the cuffs. Sitting back again, he watched Reno rub his wrists carefully, all the while staring at Tseng with laughing, cunning eyes.   
  
Reno's cock was hard, aching, and he needed, wanted, craved. Everything Tseng had said he wanted him to feel. And he was getting the reward for his patience. Snaking his way out of Tseng's lap, he got to his feet, and stretched, his thigh-muscles aching slightly. He winced as he felt come trickle down the inside of his thigh. Tseng's eyes on him, he bent over Tseng again, and twined his hands in Tseng's jacket again. Chuckling, he pushed his lips against Tseng's, tongue playing against the pliant flesh – past the lips, to taste Tseng again. Straightening up, he pulled Tseng with him, until they were both standing, pressed against each other – Reno naked, Tseng still mostly dressed. Feeling an sudden urge to _defile_ Tseng, to dirty him, to make _him_ beg. Reno yanked Tseng's shirt and jacket off his shoulders, capturing his arms behind his back. Undoing the knot of Tseng's already crooked tie, he held the strip of fabric firmly in his grip. With a quick pull and a push, he had Tseng bent over the desk, looking back over his shoulders, his eyes dark with _something_. Taking advantage of the tense stillness of the moment, Reno quickly secured Tseng's wrists together with the tie, earning himself a low growl from Tseng. It was Tseng's time to feel like control had been taken from him, leaving everything to Reno.  
  
Dropping to his knees behind Tseng, Reno pulled the slacks and underwear completely off Tseng's hips. He wondered what had kept them up for that long. Tseng's naked ass in front of him, he purred. Without thinking he bit one cheek gently, but just hard enough to leave faint teeth-marks. He licked the spot, hearing Tseng growl above him. Hands drifting up Tseng's legs, thighs, until they rested on his ass-cheeks. Fingers ghosting over the cleft, gently at first, then probing. Urging Tseng to spread his legs further, he let his tongue run from the top of Tseng's ass, from the tail-bone and straight down. Slowly, deliberately, ignoring the voice in the back of his head screaming at him to just take Tseng. At Tseng's entrance, his tongue dipped past the muscle, circling, pushing.   
  
The sensation was so overwhelming that Tseng first yanked his head back and then smacked it against the top of the desk. Reno really did have a clever mouth. Within moments he was squirming, trying to get his hands free of his jacket and tie, wanting to claw at _something_. He hadn't expected to feel the surge again so soon, but he was, and he wanted. "Reno..." The name was a plea in its own.   
  
"Mmmm?" Reno was too busy to even answer properly. Wanting to drive Tseng insane, he let his fingers skim up the inside of Tseng's thighs again, to his balls, to his cock, touches feather light. He wasn't stopping until he heard the words he wanted to hear from Tseng. His tongue dipped past the ring of muscle again, slick and warm. Bringing one hand up to his mouth, he sucked his middle finger, slicking it up with spit. The next time his tongue connected with Tseng's skin, the finger joined it, breached the muscle, sliding in joint by joint.   
  
Tseng was squirming, thrashing, feeling his cock harden further, Reno's touches too much. The edge of the desk was digging into his hip, but whenever he tried to push away from it, Reno's tongue drove him forward again, relentlessly. "Reno." The threat in his voice was barely constrained. He needed. Right then and there, further preparation be damned. "Fuck me. Now. Or my offer will be rescinded."  
  
Reno chuckled, but got to his feet. Looking around he located the bottle of lube on the floor by the chair. Picking it up, he hoped to dear Gaia that there was still enough left. He'd fucking cry if he didn't find some release soon. Luckily the bottle was still more than half full, and he sighed, relief rushing through him. Popping the cap, he let the liquid drip into his hands, body-heat warming it slowly. Coating his cock with the slick, he grabbed hold of Tseng's hips. "Sure you're ready, boss?" Rubbing his cock against the cleft of Tseng's ass he just itched to drive his cock all the way into that sweet ass.   
  
"Yes. Now." Looking back over his shoulder, Tseng scowled. " _Now._ "  
  
"Your wish is my command, Boss." Placing the tip of his cock against Tseng's entrance, Reno pushed against, slowly, carefully. Grabbing hold of Tseng's jacket and shirt, he pulled Tseng back against his thrust.   
  
Closing his eyes, Tseng rested his head against the desk again, shutting out every thought and sensation except for the ones provided by Reno's cock up his ass. Again the desk was knocking against his hips, most likely bruising, but he didn't mind, the slight pain just adding an edge to the sensations he was experiencing. He wanted to push back, to get Reno to push deeper, harder, but powerless to move he growled and tugged at the restraints. "Get these off me."  
  
Undoing the knot, Reno pulled Tseng's arms free form the fabric, discarding it to the floor somewhere. Tseng slammed his hands down on the desk and pushed up and back, forcing Reno to thrust all the way in. Breath hitching in Reno's throat, he slipped his arm around Tseng's waist, pulling him closer, feeling skin against skin, sweat-slicked and warm. Pushing Tseng's long hair out of the way, he licked along Tseng's spine, tasting the salt on his tongue. Tseng shuddered, every nerve tingling, Lust coiled around his spine again, constricting, forcing him to arch back against Reno.   
  
Reno felt Tseng tighten around him, and it was all he needed, the last push to tip him over the edge. Shuddering violently, clawing at Tseng's chest, he felt the surge, the rush, the release he had been waiting for. Burying his face in Tseng's back, he came, breathing hard. Dropping his hand, he encircled Tseng's cock with it, stroking it firmly, feeling Tseng stiffen further, pushing back against Reno. Tseng moaned, growled, hissed. Sticky, warm come covered Reno's hand as Tseng came a second time.   
  
Sliding to the floor, Reno sighed. Leaning against the desk, he looked up at Tseng, seeing that he had collapsed over the desk again. Touching his thigh gently, Reno caught his attention. "You okay, boss?"  
  
Standing up straight, Tseng stretched and winced slightly. Dropping his hands to his hips, he rubbed them gently, feeling the sting of forming bruises. "More or less." Looking down at Reno, he smirked. Dropping down in the chair, the smirk just widened. Resting his chin on his hand again, he looked Reno over – he looked completely debauched. "You better get dressed, you've got work to do."   
  
Reno grinned and got to his feet. This was exactly what he expected from Tseng. Work before pleasure, any time. Back to business, everything as usual. He hadn't expected anything else. Gathering his clothes, he dressed quickly – thank Gaia he always looked a bit of a mess, no one would notice his uniform being a bit more rumpled than usual. Fucking Tseng was one thing, explaining how and why to Rude and Elena was something altogether different. Winking to Tseng, he walked out the door, stupid grin plastered to his face. Needing a shower badly, he headed for the Turks' designated locker room.   
  
XXXXX  
  
The second Reno closed the door behind him, Tseng's phone rang. Flicking it open, Tseng held it to his ear. "Did you enjoy the show?" He stared right at the hidden camera up under the roof.  
  
"You know I did. It was perfect. But what gave you the idea?" The purr in the caller's voice was undeniable.  
  
Tseng laughed. "I thought you would appreciate it. I've seen how you look at him, you know. Figured it would be a nice present."  
  
"Ah, yes, our 'anniversary'. You remembered."   
  
"Of course I did. Six years since the first time we fucked." Tseng laughed again, his fingers ghosting over a bite left by Reno, his eyes still on the camera. "Come down here and you can smell him on me. Taste him on me. Fuck him out of me – I can take another round."  
  
The 'click' as Rufus promptly hung up rung in Tseng's ear, and he smiled softly. Their relationship was a weird one, but he enjoyed every part of it.  
  
XXXFINXXX


End file.
